A better distraction
by Lic94
Summary: It always came back to him, the need to feel something, to get out of the ordinary rutine of his life. Drugs had been Sherlock's best friends for years. But what if John saw him? Maybe Sherlock would find a better drug…


Slowly, Sherlock lifted the syringe up to his arm. It was one of those few times when John wasnt home. He had to be fast. He was about to press the syringe into the vein when he heard the principal door being openned

John had been allowed home early from the clinic due to his inability to keep his eyes open... again. All he wanted to do was get the peeved looked of Sarah out of his mind and take a nap. He ascended the steps to his flat and opened the door noting Sherlock on the sofa. "Hello, Sher-...," the words were struck from his mind as he saw what the man was about to do. John felt anger slowly start to seep into his body as the back of his neck got uncomfortably warm. "You had better tell me that I've just never known you were diabetic and you needed daily insulin or I'm going to fucking kill you."

Sherlock remained still, surprised by John's presence. Didnt he have to work today? He openned his mouth to give John a not so gentle remark but containedd himself. John seemed serious about the killing thing. "I thought you worked today?", he asked, instead

John took a step forward, closing the door behind him. "I did. But I got sent home early because I was tired from helping you on a case. The thing that's supposed to keep you from doing... this," he said coldly as he waved a hand toward the syringe. "I swear to god Sherlock... put that fucking thing down before I make you." Johns posture and voice took on the same military edge it had held years ago... the crispness and authority of both not having changed in that time.

Cases had not being quite interesting the last days... reason why he had taken from his secret place the syringe and his.. medicine. But John didnt understand that. He would never do. Sherlock removed the syringe from his arm, but he didnt put it down. He put it as far away from John as posible. When he used that military tone, he was quite... threatening. "You dont understand. I need it"

John took another step forward. "I said put that fucking syringe down now!" he bellowed in that same military tone... the tone of a Captain truely pissed off. His entire body tense with anger coursing through his veins... more than he had felt in a very long time.

Sherlock got up quickly and walked to the other corner of the room. John was literary trembling... he had never seen him that angry. Sherlock didnt know what he was capable of in that state. "John", he started slowly, "I am not like all the ordinary people who are content to do ordinary things in ordinary places. I need distraction. Without that my brain rotts. Dont you understand?"

John began a slow, steady walk toward Sherlock, his eyes focused on nothing else but Sherlocks own blue-grey ones. "I don't give a fuck about whether or not you're ordinary... I don't give a fuck if you are need of distraction... and I really don't give a fuck about trying to understand this. But I will say it one... last... time..." John was stood only a few paces from Sherlock... looking down at the syringe and back up at Sherlock, his hands turning into fists as his body poised itself for an attack. "Put. It. Down. NOW!"

Sherlock had serious breathing issues. He felt like an animal in a cage. His eyes looked everywhere, trying to find an escape... until he remembered he was talking with John. JOHN. His best friend. There was no need to panick. He could control him, he always has. Smiling slightly, he walked toward John till there were only a few centimetres between them. "Or what?"

Rule one when dealing with a pissed off ex-military doctor... don't get too close. Almost as soon as Sherlock had finished his ill judged comment John bore him to the ground. His hand lashing out to latch onto the arm holding the needle, while his other hand pushed back against Sherlocks chest off balancing him. With a hard kick to the back of Sherlocks legs John was able to sweep them from underneath the detective and take him to the ground... hard. He pinned Sherlocks free arm with his knee as he wrenched the syringe from his grasp. He stared down into the detectives eyes... his face nothing but pure anger and malice. "Fuck. You."

Sherlock¡s mind didnt register the last second. One moment he was teasing John and the next he was being held against the ground by a quite pissed off John. The doctor looked at him like he was not much better than a chewing gum dropped in the street. But Sherlock wasnt a damsel in distress, himself. Before John could react, he distangled his arm from beneath John's leg, pushing with the other hand at his chest, throwing John to the groung with a loud thud. Sherlock straddled the doctor and pinned both of his arms to the floor with his own

The needle bounced out of Johns grip as his back hit the floor. He couldn't help letting out a growl of anger as he rolled with all his strength to the side, over balancing the tall detective and bringing him down onto the floor beside him. John moved to push Sherlocks hands from his arms, before lunging forward and sitting astride Sherlocks hips, grabbing the detectives wrists and locking them to the floor above his head. He leaned low over the prone man, not giving him the advantage of useing his own move against him. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" he yelled into Sherlocks face.

They had to stop turning in the floor. For one second, he had thought that he controled the situation. For one second. John was no right in his face, not one centimetre appart. With that closeness and John sitting in his hips... Sherlock couldnt help himself not to lean up and crashed John's lips with his in a bruising kiss

For a fraction of a second John was taken by surprise, registering Sherlocks lips pressed against his own. It didn't take long for him to return the kiss, biting at Sherlocks lips and pressing his own more firmly against him. He kept the detectives wrists in a vice like grip above his head. "You're a bastard," he snarled before crashing his lips back to Sherlocks.

Sherlock barely registered Johns word after feeling his lips biting his own. Sherlock tried to deepen the kiss... witch was quite difficult in that position. With all his force, he tried to get away from Johns grip... with no results. Frustrated, he lifted up his hips, grounding them against Johns

John let out a low moan against Sherlocks mouth as he rubbed up against him. "Don't," he growled, leaning up, his dilated eyes burning down at Sherlock. In a flash he released Sherlock from his grip, his breathing ragged but his mind still consumed with anger at the man beneath him. "You don't get rewarded for this," he snapped as he got up and located the syringe and stash, emptying the syringe into the fireplace before snapping the needle against the mantle and tossing stash and syringe into the flames. He rested his hands against the mantle as he tried to calm down his breathing and his arousal.

Sherlock was snapped back into reality in a fraction of second. What was that? John couldnt just take him to the floor and then go away! Sherlock got up, not bothering to arrange his clothing. Sherlock closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm his breathing. Openning them again, he walked to where John was standing, his back to Sherlock. Without double thinking, Sherlock closed the distance between them, embracing John in his arms, his lips caressing John's ear. "If you forbid me that distraction, you have to get me a new one"

Johns body still thrummed with anger, but he couldn't help leaning back into the touch, shivering as he felt Sherlocks lips against his ear. "If I give you a new distraction... you can /never/ go back to your old one. Do I make myself clear?" he asked firmly... needing to be assured.

Sherlocks hand traveled down Johns body, palming him through the pants, his lips never leaving John's ear. "Quite clear, captain", he replied, trying to sound convincing

Johns hips rocked into the touch, his pulse picking up again. "I swear to god, Sherlock... if you go back on your word. You will never see me again... I swear on my life you'll never see me again."

Breathing hard, Sherlock rolled his hips into Johns back, his hand never leaving its place. Closing his eyes, he thought of never seeing John again... he would do anything to avoid that. "I will not, John. I promise ", he said with his most convincing tone

John let out another moan as Sherlock pressed against him, causing the detectives hand to rub over him again. "Then I'm yours," he breathed, running his hands along the detectives bared arms that encirlced his waist.

Not wanting to waste any second, Sherlock spun John around, his mouth searching John's lips, kissing, bitting, sucking... anything. He just wanted to feel John, everywhere. Before he realised what he has doing, Sherlock undid Johns pants and threw his hand inside

Johns arms wrapped around Sherlocks neck, pulling him closer as they viciously kissed, his mind completely overcome with want. In an instant an animalistic groan worked it's way from Johns chest as he felt Sherlocks warm hand against his straining member. "God... Sherlock...," he gasped against the lush lips.

Growling deep in his throat, Sherlock return the kiss, not stopping the movement of his hand. Suddenly he dropped to his knees and, in a flash, circled Johns member with his lips

John tangeled his fingers in Sherlocks hair as he felt Sherlocks hot mouth engulf him. His hips rolled forward of their own as a shuddering moan escaped his lips.

Sherlock had never thought that having Johns fingers guiding his mouth to him would be so... hot. He moaned around John, looking up at him

As he felt the vibrations from Sherlocks moan work its way over his sensitive member he couldn't help his head tipping back as he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. "/Oh god/...," he mewled, helpless to move.

Knowing that John wouldnt hold back anymore, he draw back and up, pulling John into the sofa. In one quick movement, he threw Johns pants and underwear away, stepping between his legs. Sherlock looked up for some kind of sign... an "im ok" sign, maybe. he didnt know

It seemed like a flash that he was pressed against the sofa, looking down at Sherlocks dark eyes. His mind wasn't capable of speech at the moment so he gave a soft nod as his heart fluttered beneath his ribcage in anticipation.

That nod was everything Sherlock needed. After a few akwards seconds, both himself and John got out of their clothes. Sherlock reached up and got two fingers into Johns mouth

John nibbled and sucked at the fingers in his mouth... his hips bucking forward searching for anything.

As John got Sherlocks fingers as wet as posible, his others hand took hold of Johns member, carressing slightly. When Sherlock thought it was enough, he removed his fingers from Johns mouth and traveled down. Slowly, he started to slide a finger inside John

The feeling of Sherlock barely working over his member caused him to writhe beneath him, but when the first finger entered him he couldn't repress a hiss at the slight pain.

Thinking he had got too far, Sherlock stilled the finger inside John, increasing the pace of the other hand

Johns back arched as Sherlock worked over his arousal more firmly. But he knew he had to reassure Sherlock. "M'fine Sherlock... you're perfect," he breathed, looking down into those intense, calculating eyes.

Using both of his hands, he finished preparing John. He leaned himself to Johns entrance, leanned into. Crashing their lips together, Sherlock entered him in one firm, hard thrust

John let out a cry of pleasure as Sherlock finally entered him, keening for more stimulation.

Sherlock fucked him with hard, steady thrust. His eyes closed on his own. All he could think about was his conexion to John. Groaning, he lied on top of John, letting his cock trapped between theis stomach

John brought his arms to wrap around Sherlock, trembling underneath the man and holding him close... refusing to let him go.

"God, John", Sherlock breathed, burying his face in Johns neck. Sherlock now tried to find the right angle. He knew John was hurting… he wanted to make It better for him. Lifting his hips, he thrusted up one more time, hitting home

Johns fingers dug into Sherlocks back as his hips rocked up and his back arched, his voice crying out Sherlocks name as he came, pleasure rolling through every nerve in his body.

He felt John spill between their stomach, crying out Sherlocks name. The vision was just… too much. Sliding in one more time, Sherlock buried himself deep into John as he came, growling.

As John felt Sherlock come inside him he buried his face against his neck and pressed hot kisses against his throat. "God you're beautiful, Sherlock," he said against the pale skin.

"I love you, John"

"I love you too, Sherlock," he said as he held Sherlock through the aftershock of his climax


End file.
